


Fireworks

by obnoxious_enigma



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxious_enigma/pseuds/obnoxious_enigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson never enjoyed having his birthday on the Fourth of July. Alexei Mashkov was determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Having a birthday on a holiday is never a fun experience. Yes, growing up, you are fooled into believing “oh the celebrations are for you” or “look how important you are being born on a famous day”. However, by the time you are ten, you reach a point when you realize no one really thinks that. Firstly, no, not everyone is celebrating you. Those fireworks and festivities happening are for some boring event that happened hundreds of years ago. Secondly, no one cares you were born that day. It doesn’t make you special or unique. Hell, there are hundreds of thousands of people who are also probably born that day. 

Growing up, Kent Parson’s mother had done her best to make sure Kent never felt neglected on his special day. (Yes, being born on the Fourth of July isn’t as bad as being born on a holiday like Christmas where almost everything is overshadowed by its festivities, but still there is that undercurrent of jealously of having to share the day that is supposed to be about him with America’s own birthday.) She used to tell Kent that all the fireworks were for him and for a time, he believed it. But eventually he realized that no, the fireworks were not for him and most likely no one was even thinking about him when they went off. 

She also would always throw parties for him on the days before his birthday so that his friends could come as well. They were always wonderful but just once Kent wished he could have a party on his actual birthday, but then no one would come since they would all be busy at their own family’s barbeques or picnics. Kent eventually grew up to just not bother celebrating his birthday and just go along with the usual Forth of July celebrations. Apparently, Alexei Mashkov had not gotten the memo. 

For the past few years, waking up on his birthday had been like any other day. The only possible difference might be Kent being slightly more hungover than usually. However, this year, three things were different. One, he was not in his own bed. Two, he was completely sober. And lastly, three, he woke up to a stack of pancakes with candles on them being held by a large, Russian man singing a very off key rendition of Happy Birthday. 

“Happy Birthday, Kenny! I make you birthday pancakes! Blow out candles and make wish!” Alexei said after finishing his singing. Kent looked him, but was in too much shock to say anything. How did Alexei even know it was his birthday? He stopped bothering telling people years ago. 

“Kenny? You no enjoy this. I’m sorry.” Alexei's face dropped so much it was heartbreaking.

“What? No! It’s wonderful. I just didn’t realize you knew it was my birthday.” He quickly blew out the candles. “It looks delicious, Tater.”

“I make them using little Bitty’s recipe. Very good.” The smile returned to Alexei’s face.

“I bet they are. But Tater, how did you know today was my birthday? I don’t remember telling you.”

“Zimmboni tell me months ago. I put on calendar.” Well, that explained it. Jack was probably one of the few people who knew. “You very lucky, there is parade today. Must be for you.”

“No, Tater it’s for the Fourth of July not for me.” This conversation reminded Kent of a very similar one he had with his mom on his eleventh birthday when she tried once again to make it seem like the whole country was celebrating him.

“But your birthday is the fourth, Kenny. So it must be for you.”

“Yes, my birthday is the fourth but they are celebrating the Fourth of July, not my birthday,” Kent said a little harshly. He didn’t mean to but he just really didn’t want to have this conversation. All he wanted was to enjoy this morning with his boyfriend and these pancakes.

Alexei looked confused. “Why would they celebrate fourth day?” He shook his head. “No, parade must be for famous hockey star Kent Parson.”

That explained it. Alexei did not know about the Fourth of July. Why should he? Not only was he Russian, but usually he spent the summers back home. This was probably the first year he was in America for the celebration. “Look, the Fourth of July is the day America signed the Declaration of Independence hundreds of years ago making us our own country. Since then people have used it as an excuse to celebrate freedom, eat a shit ton of hog dogs, and play around with explosives. Sometimes, they even throw a parade to honor Uncle Sam.”

“Who is Sam?”

“Not important. The point is all the celebrations today are for America’s birthday, not mine.”

Alexei frowned a bit but then got that determined look in his eye he only got during an intense game on the ice. “Not all the celebrations, Kenny,” he said and than shoved a piece of pancake in Kent’s mouth.

\-----------------------------------------

It turned out having Alexei around for his birthday made the day extremely more bearable. They spent the morning in bed lazily making out and watching stupid reality shows. Then, they got lunch at a small café where they sat outside and watched the parade. (Kent had to admit even he smiled during it, thanks to Alexei’s contagious excitement at seeing the overly extravagant celebration of freedom). Afterwards, they went back to Alexei’s apartment where they made out a little more and Alexei gave him a present of a new snapback and a collection Desperate Housewives DVDs, both wrapped using tacky Falconer’s wrapping paper. He also gave Kent one of those stupid singing cards that he immediately put in his bag so he wouldn’t forget it when he went back to Las Vegas.

All together, it had been a great day and Kent couldn’t think of a better way to end than to order take out and lay around on Alexei’s ginormous couch watching cheesy movies all night. However, when he asked Alexei what he wanted to eat, Alexei had informed him that they were going out.

“Zimmboni and Bitty invite us for drinks. We go meet them at bar.”

Kent had put on his best pouty face and said, “But Tater, do we have to?”

Alexei must have really wanted to go out because he actually said no to the pouty face. He almost never said no to that. Bitty was probably going to give him a pie and that’s why he was so determined to go, Kent thought. 

Not wanting to upset Alexei after he had made today enjoyable for Kent for once, Kent put on some nice clothes and headed out to the bar with Tater, already dreading the loud, drunk Americans who would be celebrating their freedom all night long. However, when they got to the place, it was surprisingly quiet. From the outside, there didn’t seem to be that many people there and the bar itself had no tacky Fourth of July decorations which was always good sign. 

“Looks like a nice place, Tater,” Kent said just outside of the door.

“Very nice. You go inside now,” Alexei responded, practically pushing Kent through the door. 

At first everything was dark and Kent’s first thought was the place must be closed and Alexei got the address wrong. But suddenly, everything lit up and there was loud shout of “SURPRISE!”

Kent was completely shocked (so shocked that he may have jumped back into Alexei’s arms but he will deny it if anyone brings it up). Looking around, he realized it wasn’t just strangers in the bar, but people he knew. He saw Jack and Bitty standing right in the center of the group and there were most of the Falconers there too. There were even, Kent realized, some of his own teammates scattered around the place.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked after he calmed himself and let go of Alexei.

One of Falconers spoke up, “We’re here for your birthday Parse! Duh.”

“Ya, why didn’t you tell us, man? We had to find out from Mashkov it was today,” one of his own teammates asked.

Kent was speechless. “I…uhhhh...I didn’t think anyone would want to celebrate it being as it’s the Fourth of July and all.”

“Dude, that’s a lot of shit. Firstly, most of us are Canadian so we don’t give a fuck about your American independence. Secondly, of course we’d want to celebrate. You’re not just our captain, Parse, you’re our friend,” the same teammate said. And than not to sound too sappy, added, “Plus, this gives us an excuse to get twice of drunk tonight dude.”

Kent laughed and turned to Alexei. “Did you plan this all for me Tater?”

“Of course, Kenny. You are very special person and deserve very special birthday.” He bowed down his head and used his hand to tilt Kent’s head up so they were looking each other right in the eye. “I love you, Kenny.” 

“I love you too, Alexei.” Kent leaned in and gave Tater a kiss. Barely pulling away, he whispered, “This was the best birthday ever. Thank you,” and then moved in for another kiss. 

So maybe having a birthday on a holiday isn’t the best thing in the world. But later that night, with Alexei’s arm around him, watching the fireworks together, Kent couldn’t care less if the festivities were for him. America could keep its fireworks and parades; Kent Parson had the most perfect boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this terrible piece of pointless fluff. I just realized Kent's birthday was the Fourth and really wanted to write something cute about it. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote this fairly quickly. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
